One of the methods of handling multiple requests from an independent second level cache to a single main storage interface utilizes dedicated lines. Another method uses a system of multiple queues that route and reroute the requests until the requests can be sent to the main storage interface. The present invention is a cost effective way to enhance the performance of the system as well as decreasing the processing time for handling the requests to the main storage interface. The present invention provides a request hold register, a snapshot register and a multiplexer that under certain conditions allows certain requests to bypass the request hold register and go directly to the snapshot register thereby eliminating a clock cycle in the processing of the requests. The bypassing of the request hold register under certain conditions not only is less costly than systems used by the prior art, but it also minimizes the process time to transfer by permitting the transfer of requests. The priority logic determines the order that the requests in the interface queue are processed.